Childish
by Conjera
Summary: Chase woke up to see everything covered in snow. Grumpy thinking of how this will effect work he goes outside heads to the Bar. Along the way he meets Angela who reminds being Childish every now and then, isn't a bad thing!  ONE-SHOT


_**Childish**_

Chase looked outside and tried his hardest not groan out loud. Outside all he could see was white. White trees, white bushes, white sky and heck, even a white rabbit! White! White! White! It had snowed massively during the night.

Grumbling to himself he slipped on his boots and stepped outside to see how bad it was. Upon opening the door a huge snowdrift fell into his house. He sighed seeing a good foot and a half of snow covering the trail to work. He closed the door and began getting ready sulkily.

It wasn't like he hated snow, but so much made it a pain when he lived two districts away from work. Plus not many people would come to the bar when it was this bad and Selena would do nothing but gripe about how sunny it was on Toucan Island.

He threw on his coat before he walked outside, still grumpy. He saw Taylor running around with Anissa making snow angels. They saw him and waved. '"Chase! Why don't you come over and join us!"

He scoffed. "I can't. I need to head into work."

Anissa looked at him unbelieving. "It's only 8:30 am Chase!"

"I know but I'll probably be sent to shovel, get the snow off the roof, get more ingredients and figure out a way to shut up Selena before we open."

Taylor laughed. "You would have all afternoon to do that!"

Chase huffed in an irritable sort of manner. "Look, I don't have time to play childish games. I got to go." He began to leave, slowly due to the insane amount of snow, when he heard Anissa call out, "Grouchy!" he ignored her and just kept moving forward.

It wasn't his fault he didn't have time for their stupid games. He had to go to the Bar and get ready for tonight. And besides he didn't want to play their childish game. He had outgrown that sort of thing years ago. He just wanted to go the bar and begin marinating the fish and preparing the few cocktails he would be serving tonight. Didn't those two understand it was a tougher job than it appeared?

"HEY CHASE!" A voice rang through the cold air jolting him out of his daydream. He looked around and saw Angela over always standing by a small fence next to the road. He slowed down his pace a little as he made his way over. Angela was smiling happily at him, holding something in her gloved hands.

"Hi Chase!" She said again as he came up closer. She smiled so warmly at him he had to smiled back. He wasn't sure what it was about this farmer but he always felt so happy to see her and he always had time to talk when she was around. "How are you today?"

"Not too bad, though I am kind of bummed about all this snow though. It makes it hassle with work."

"Aw, that's too bad. I love the snow!' She beamed. "My animals aren't too thrilled but oh well! They can't make snowmen, angles and drink hot coco! Oh!" She said looking down at the object in her hands, 'That reminds me! Here ya go!" she handed over a small thermos and he took it. "It's some Hot Coco. I know you go to work early as possible on days with bad weather to help out and I figured you be cold walking, so... I uh, made you that." Angela fidgeted nervously as he took it. "Do you like Coco?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Ang." He said with a small smile. "That's really thoughtful." Angela blushed and smiled.

"It was nothing really. Besides it won't be as good as if you made it."

"I don't know, you're a pretty good chef…" He looked behind her at her farm. "Whoa." There were mounds of snow on all her buildings and her main field was completely covered in snow. Her small orchard next to it was just as bad, snow going up the tree trunks at least half way. Angela looked behind and shrugged.

"Good thing I don't have crops in the winter. Fishing is much safer, although I saw this morning my usual places froze over."

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably mine this afternoon." Angela blushed suddenly. "Hey, I-I know you like to get to work early and all, but would you like to, maybe hang with me? Just for a little bit!" She added quickly. "It's just, I need a break from work and I figured you could use one tow and um, why not take a break together… especially since the weather is great for snowmen…" She trailed off embarrassed and Chase looked at her.

"I haven't made a snowman since I was 12."

"Not one?"

"Nope."

Angela looked disappointed as he said that but suddenly lighten up a little bit, "Well, why not make one with me now?"

"I don't do snow games." He said simply. "I kind of think their childish." He felt bad saying it but he felt he needed to be honest with the girl. Angela looked startled.

"Childish? But, that's the point!" Chase looked at her confused. "They help you to lighten up and enjoy life more! You can't spend forever working in a kitchen! You need to have fun too!"

"I have fun working!" he protested. "I am enjoying life just fine thank you!"

Angela looked at him suspiciously, "Really? Are you sure? You seem kind grumpy."

"Why do you people keep thinking I'm grumpy?"

"Cause you don't play."

Chase looked at her annoyed and she just smiled back at him mischievously. "Look, I got to get going okay? Thanks for the hot coco, I'll probably be coming by later this morning to pick up some ingredients." He began to walk away irritated.

Wham!

He stopped as he felt something cold and wet hit his head and stick in his hair. As he stood thee in shock it began to melt and trickle down his neck. He whipped around and saw Angela holding a snowball in her hand grinning like a cat.

"You did not just do that."

In answer to that she lobbed the other snowball at him and hit him in the chest. He looked at her bewildered. "You just going to take it?" She asked, challenging him.

He grinned evilly and bent down to scoop up some snow. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." He looked up and yet another snowball pelted him in the face. He shook the snow out of his eyes to see Angela running towards her farm laughing manically. "You are so going to pay for that!"

He darted off after her, chasing her all over her farm as they pelted each other with snowballs, laughing like lunatics as they hit their targets and like banshees when they missed. Angela darted around her barn at one point and chase stopped for a moment, catching his breath.

He looked around to see if he could find some way around the barn without her knowing for a sneak attack. The snow was not on his side since It kept crunching as he moved. He picked up a huge handful of snow and decided to just run as fast as he could at her.

Out of nowhere Angela suddenly jumped on his back causing him to fall forward into the snow and roll a little bit on the uneven ground. He looked over and saw Angela laughing hysterically in the snow next to him and he felt himself stat to grin to. She looked over at him once she had controlled herself and he looked at her. They both broke out laughing all over again.

When they finally quieted down Angela looked at the sky and sighed contently. "I love snow."

"Snow is pretty awesome." Chase agreed looking p at the sky to. He heard movement and looked over to Angela making a snow angel. He smiled and began to make one as well. When they had finished they hopped up and looked at their creations.

"Mine's prettier I think." Angela said smugly.

"Your angel is female, it's supposed to be pretty. Especially since you made it." The words came spilling out of his mouth surprising both him and Angela when he had said them. She blushed, a happy smile on her face.

"Well, thanks Chase." She looked up at the sky again and he noticed a couple of hairs had fallen out of her hat and were getting caught in the breeze. She looked amazing standing there with her coat and scarf.

"You're beautiful…"

Angela looked at him surprised and they both stared at each other for a long moment. He began to slowly lean in towards her, relieved to see she didn't pull away seeing him move closer.

"Wow! Who's childish now Chase!" Chase leapt back as he saw Taylor running up with Anissa surveying the two angels. Taylor had a huge grin on his face and Anissa looked embarrassed. Chase felt like melting into a big puddle. He looked over at Angel and saw a small look of disappointment on her face that turned into a small smile as she saw Chase looking at her.

"So Chase?" Taylor asked looking up at him, "Can I ask what made you change your mind about playing such a childish game?"

Chase looked at Angela again before looking back at the small boy, "Someone told me recently that you have to enjoy childish games. That help you to lighten up and enjoy life more. And I think I really needed a break from work after all."

* * *

><p>What's this? What's going on! This isn't Luke and Akari and it isn't a request! What is going on, is Chase her favorite Bachelor now? Where's the Hot Coco?<p>

Hold your horses' guys! This story is one that came into my head while I was working on a request for Cilla101. So ChaseXAngela fans you can thank her for this story, because of the other.

=D


End file.
